Swan Queen Drabbles
by awkwardfangirlwritesfanfiction
Summary: A collection of my Swan Queen drabbles - all completely independant from each other. Some fluff, some angst, fix-it fics, AU's you name it! Will be updated frequently.
1. Operation Enemy

This isn't going to end well, Henry thought as he watched his Mothers fight over the remote. They have been on a kind of 'truce' for a couple of months now, after Cora has been dealt with and Hook now steers clear of Emma after she kneed him in the groin after one of his oh-so-charming comments.

Emma has now moved into the mayoral mansion, seeing it as the best solution to free up some space at Snow's apartment and keep Henry happy by seeing his Moms equally without 'I'll have him this weekend then pick him up to go back to you' he was getting sick of moving around so much and truth be told he missed his bedroom and the routine he had at Regina's house for his whole life. So he innocently brought it up that Emma should live with them and after the initial shock and spluttering from his Moms, they both saw the benefits to this new arrangement. After all it was a big house, they wouldn't be bothering each other too much, right?

Wrong. The first week had been awkward at best, every time they ran into each other round the mansion one of them uttered a hurried "Hi" or "sorry" then carried on their way. For the rest of the first month, Henry had started his newest mission 'Operation Enemy' now for obvious reasons this was a disguised name as his mission was simple: get his Moms to be friends and get along. This was easier said than done, either they were at each other's throats arguing just about anything, or they were giving each other secret glances and having one word 'conversations'.

Henry knows that they care about each other, he thinks thats obvious, but he also knows that they don't know themselves that they do care and understand each other better than anyone else.

First Henry tried bringing up the 'good times' "Hey remember when you worked together to help me and Archie out of the mine?" that just got his Mothers into a frenzy of "Don't you even think about doing something like that again!"

He thought about bringing up that they defeated Cora together, and when they stood, holding hands with purple smoke swirling around them and Henry was sure his book said that true love is the most powerful magic of all, and just the act of holding each other's hand, putting all their anger and power towards Cora, opened up a portal and sent her in, immediately closing afterwards. Nothing other than true love could do that right? But Emma, the saviour being the true love of Regina, the evil queen? The more Henry thinks about it the more sense it makes, talk about a great plot twist romance! But Henry is not sure that they're ready for that yet, let's try and get them to be friends first.

Then Henry attempted at them all having 'family time', he used his abilities of a cute 11 year old boy "Just wanting to spend time with both my Moms", this obviously worked on both the Mothers, them wanting nothing more than their son to be happy. So he chose Friday night to be 'TV and/or Movie night' and Saturdays to be their 'family day' in which Henry picks an activity for them to do (after approval from both the Mothers, of course). These went quite well, other weeks were better than others, and at least Regina and Emma were having actual conversations now (never without a sarcastic or snarky comment of course, but even these were delivered with a teasing smile).

After hearing "I am NOT watching a stupid documentary, TV is supposed to be entertaining, Regina" Henry decided to step in.

"GUYS!" They both turned with startled expressions "Can we not just watch The Avengers? That has action in it for you, Emma and I know how much you love my comics Mom! This is them in movie form!" His mother's shared a glance and both gave a small nod to each other and then to Henry, who ran out of the room to grab the movie. When Henry returned Emma was bent over the DVD player seemingly trying to get it to work while Regina was watching from the couch smirking with a remote control in her hand.

"Have you tried pushing the 'on' button, dear" Regina said, still smirking, pushing the off button on the remote every time Emma pushes on.

"Well DUH, but that's not wor-" Emma turned around, seeing Henry barely holding his laughter in and Regina chuckling herself, amused that the saviour seemed to inherit her father's intelligence.

After a minute of a stern expression, Emma soon broke out into laughter as well and after they all calmed down she teasingly snatched the remote from Regina, matching the brunettes smirk.

His mothers on either side of him, sneaking glances at each other throughout the movie, Henry smiled. Phase one complete.


	2. Horses & Flashbacks

So I have been on this website 750words for 4 days now and I have written a Swan Queen drabble every one of those days. If you follow me on Tumblr then you would have probably already seen them. They are all completely random and whatever comes into my mind when I come to write my 750 words. It would be great to get some feedback as I am also doing this to improve my writing skills. So enjoy!

* * *

"Nope. No way"

"Come on Emma!"

"Yes, come on _Emma_" Regina echoed Henry, grinning menacingly at Emma from atop of her beautiful black steed, sitting regally like the Queen she once was.

"I am NOT getting on that thing"

"It is not a 'thing' Ms. Swan. Your bug is a _thing_" ignoring Emma's glare, Regina continued. "A horse is a beautiful creature and it is honourable to ride atop of one"  
"And it's really really awesome" Henry added helpfully. He gestured to the white horse with a black mane again, encouraging Emma to be the White Knight that Henry knows she is.

"Ugh" Emma huffed at Henry, won over by his puppy eyes, and he whooped knowing that he got his way. "If I fall you're gonna pay, kid" she said seriously, although her eyes gave away that she was just teasing.

"Sure Emma" he rolled his eyes "now come on!" he was getting more excited by the minute, the prospect of seeing the Saviour charging through the fields on a horse running through his head. As he watched Emma not-so gracefully get on the horse, he realised that it wont be so much 'charging' and it most probably will end with an injured Saviour. Ah well, he thought, every hero has some awesome scars to show off.

Regina was thoroughly amused by all of this, the usual over-confident and 'brave' Sheriff wincing every time a horse neighed or so much as twitched its nose and is very much looking forward to seeing her quote-unquote 'girlfriend' - Emma had demanded to officially label what they're doing, although Regina was still uncomfortable with their relationship, she agreed to shut the blonde up. They both had some serious problems with past relationships and so it had been a slow and painful start to the relationship, but things were starting to calm down. Well as calm as they are capable of anyway.

At this point, Emma was awkwardly sat on the horse, having no idea what to do and nearly had a heart attack when the horse took one step forwards, clinging onto the neck of the horse, her eyes squeezed shut.

Emma opened her eyes when she heard Regina's laugh, opening her mouth to say something which quickly closed when the horse sped off. She gripped the horse and had no idea how to stop or control it "REGINA!"

For a moment, Regina froze. Her laugh came to an abrupt stop and she stared, open mouthed at Emma, unable to move. When she heard Henry shouting to Emma, Regina shook her head to get rid of the familiar feeling and focused on directing her horse forward towards Emma.

She soon caught up, and quickly grabbed for Emma, removing her from the horse and slowing her own, getting Emma safely to the ground. The blonde was breathing heavily, swearing to herself that she's not getting back on one of those things again. Regina got off her horse and just stared at Emma. Flashes of a young Snow White on a runaway horse and the start of her spiralling out of control went through her head as she collapsed on the ground next to Emma, overwhelmed.

"Regina? What's wrong? You were amazing I-I could of-"

"NO…no, I'm fine dear, and so are you….are you?" The blonde eyed her for a moment, confused by her behaviour. But she just shrugged it off and carried on.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, thanks to you. I am not getting on that thing ever again, though" Regina smiled in agreement and leant over to lay her head on Emma's shoulder, seeking her comfort after that unwelcome onslaught of memories.

"You sure you're ok?" Emma asked while softly stroking Regina's hair, worried about the brunettes public display of affection - Regina keeps her private life private, and that includes her relationship with Emma, she doesn't mind as it makes these moments more special and nice.

"Yes. It just scared me a little" It wasn't exactly a lie, but definitely nowhere near the whole truth either. Henry has now arrived, running towards them and exclaimed "That. Was. AWESOME!" oblivious to the moment his mothers were having, pulled them both up off the ground and continued to say just how cool all that was. His mother's let him have his fun, following behind him as they head towards the stables.

Emma casually slipped her hand into Regina's, entwining their fingers together. Regina gave her a questioning look, but didn't let go either - it felt kinda nice, being comforted like this. Though she would never admit it. The blondes tiny smile towards her turned into a cheeky grin as she said "Maybe next time I should just ride with you" adding a cheesy wink at the end, pleased with her innuendo.

"Honestly, dear" Regina scowled, but squeezed her hand slightly, letting Emma know that she intends to do just that later tonight.


	3. Magic

Would love to hear your feedback! Enjoy the drabble :)

After cleaning up the remains of the third kitchen appliance that week, Snow decided that she had no choice but to ask the former Evil Queen to help her daughter….how to put it…_control_ herself when her emotions are running high.

This new found magic has not been easy on Emma, she has no idea how to control it and it scares her just how much it…excites her when the magic runs through her body and out in a flash of white light - most likely heading towards an object in Snow's poor kitchen. It doesn't happen often, just when she's really angry or really well any other emotion - but it was mostly anger that fuelled her magic. Which is a worry for Snow White as she knows what magic like that can turn into, so she shall turn to that very thing - Regina.

Taking a deep breath, Snow walked towards the door of the mansion. They may be on the same 'side' now and the threat of death and no happiness is (hopefully) no longer there, it's still quite tense and awkward whenever they have to talk to each other, but this is for her daughter, so she shall endure it for her. She cleared her throat, and then knocked on the door. It swung open, revealing a very hopeful looking Regina, which quickly changed when she saw Snow standing there, fiddling with her hands. Snow opened her mouth to do the normal 'hello, how've you been' when Regina beat her to it.

"What do you want" clearly not in the mood for small talk - just in general or not with her, Snow didn't know but she would also much rather ask her and then run away.

"It's about Emma" Snow noted to herself to decipher what Regina's face meant when she said that statement - it almost looked like worry for a second until the former Queens mask slid back into place.

"Does it concern Henry?"

"No - well yes it could I guess but I don't think s-"

"Just get to the point."

"Emma can't control her magic" there. She said it. And now she just hopes that Regina will recognise how serious this really is without outright telling her.

"oh" is all Regina says, because of course she knows how serious this is. "And why couldn't Emma tell me that herself?" Emma does see Regina more often than anybody else - besides Henry of course.

"Because she doesn't understand how bad this could get" Snow said this with a look that told Regina that perfect little Snow White was worried that her perfect little Saviour might not be so perfect after all. There was a length of silence in which the two women stared each other down - for what they didn't know, but it's the most peaceful their relationship can ever be.

"Tell her to leave Henry at your house on Friday." Friday night is when the three of them would have dinner together - almost like a normal family would.

"What do I tell her?" Snow asks, but she has a horrible feeling that Emma wouldn't mind spending time alone with the former Evil Queen.

"The truth, dear. She's a big girl Snow; I'm sure she at least notices the magic taking control of her and how it feels. I think she would of come to me eventually, this is just a push in the right direction" Regina has a sort of smug face while she's saying this, causing Snow to scowl - she knows that Regina has better conversations with Emma than the new mother and daughter and that saddens her, which of course pleases Regina immensely.

That Friday a certain blonde Saviour let herself in the mansion - she had been so used to doing this with Henry she forgot that it might seem rude to just barge in, ah well the door was unlocked so that meant that Regina had expected she'd do just that.

"Regina? It's me" Emma tries not to think at how domestic this all feels, supressing the urge to add 'honey I'm home'.

"Study" Emma made her way through the house and found Regina sitting on the couch facing the coffee table which had two unlit candles on it.

"Sit" it worried the Sherriff at how quickly she obeyed Regina, sitting on the opposite end of the couch without a moment of hesitance. Emma knows by now that if there is something to be done, Regina won't bother with any small talk, so she waited for the next instruction.

"When you let your emotions take over, magic will take control of you and direct that emotion right out of you. What you need to learn, what I need to teach you, is to take control of magic before it gets a hold of you"

"Right. Do I like need a cauldron or something? Are there any Nimbus 2000 broomsticks I could fly on?" Regina was not amused. She simply ignored Emma, who was now trying to hold in her laughter at Regina's completely unimpressed face.

"Not the time Ms. Swan. Magic can be very seductive, you must learn how to control it or it will take over you" This sobered Emma, she realised that Regina was talking from experience.

"Ok so where do we start?" She said while turning to look at the candles, having a feeling that it involves them.

"Light it."

"Now?"

"No, I want you to light it tomorrow. Yes. Now." Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's sarcasm while she edged closer to one of the candles.

"Just picture the candle lit, and focus." Regina's voice was quiet and smooth, and it took a second to be able to focus on anything but Regina at that moment. Emma breathed out, and stared at the candle, doing what Regina instructed.

A minute had passed, and just as Emma was going to give up, the candle flickered into life, stayed like that for a few seconds, and then died out again.

"You did it" her voice dropped to a whisper, looking at the once again unlit candle in awe.

"Hardly. What good was that? Henry told me you can make cupcakes appear from nothing, change the cupcake to alcohol and I'm good"

"Don't degrade yourself Emma that was your first attempt at controlled magic. It takes most months before they can do that. You are much more powerful than you know" Now this took Emma by surprise, a compliment? Her name? The way that Regina was looking at her now, her beautiful brown eyes searching hers, it took her breath away. After a moment, Regina shook her head slightly, blinked and began to stand up.

"That's quite enough for today."

"Already? I could try to light the candle again" Emma didn't want to leave. She did want Regina to look at her like that again.

"Well, I uh have dinner in the oven, its lasagne. It's Friday so I just- I know Henry's not here but I thought-"

"I'd love to stay." Regina gave her one of those smiles Emma hopes is just reserved for her - the blink followed with the closed lip smile which meant that she was genuinely happy.

As Regina headed to the kitchen to check on the lasagne, Emma, still bursting with joy and the adrenaline of using magic, looked at the candle which suddenly burst into flames.

"Oops."

"Ms. Swan!"


	4. The Secret Is Out

I would love to hear from you! I am doing this to improve my writing and also fangirl at the perfectness that is Swan Queen, so please share your thoughts and review!

* * *

The majority of the town were gathered at the diner, a banner states 'Thank you for saving us Emma!' with a little sign underneath which you have to squint to see 'and Regina'. They were celebrating the town being free from Cora, and now that Rumple has gone somewhere to find his son (accompanied by a still confused memory-less Belle) Hook has followed after them, so for now, the town is safe.

Of course not all people think that. A lot of the residents are still waiting for Regina to revert back to her evil ways. If it wasn't for Emma inviting her again Regina probably wouldn't even be here (even if it is technically a party for her, though no one would admit that)

So the party didn't look all that different than from last time, Emma bought the tacos, Regina bought her lasagne not forgetting to add the kick. Henry was glad she came, she was too. Emma told her parents to stop looking so warily at Regina - "She saved our lives countless times and you still think she's gonna kill us? Come on!"

This time however, Regina did not sit alone. Emma slid in the booth opposite of her and gave Regina a small smile which was shyly returned.

"I got you some of Archie's cake, better than last time" Emma said while sliding a plate over to Regina.

"Thank you" though she made no move to eat it.

"I'm sorry that people can't seem to move on. I'm sure they are really grateful for you you know, saving their lives and stuff"

"That's quite alright, Emma. I know that they'll never trust me, I wouldn't trust me either"

"I trust you" Emma mumbled, and then raising her voice a bit "Henry trusts you"

"And that's all I really need, so thank you"

"You know, once you start thanking me you can't seem to stop" Emma grinned, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"It seems so dear" Regina looked down at the slice of cake, as a comfortable silence fell between them, content to listen to the party going on around them. After a while, Regina felt a nudging on her leg, which turned into a caress. She looked up to see Emma looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

"Wanna get out of here?" she muttered, her eyes darkening slightly. Regina smirked but then said "and just how do you suggest we do that without anyone noticing?"

"Just follow my lead" Regina raised her eyebrows but slightly nodded, curious to see what Emma is planning.

"For God's sake Regina will you just give it a rest?" Emma had raised her voice into a near shout that silenced everyone in the room; all eyes are on them now. Good job I can think on my feet, Regina thought.

"No I will not Ms Swan! It's about time you grow up!"

"Me?! I'm not the one who throws a tantrum when things are not going my way!" Emma has stood up now, stepping out of the booth and facing Regina, who also has stood up. They were in each other's faces, as they famously do whilst they argue and the people in the diner watch, waiting for Regina to do what they have all been predicting she would soon and turn back into the Evil Queen she once was. They glared at each other and then Emma decides this is the moment to get them out of here.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Throwing her hands up, Emma leaves through the back of the diner, stopping when she gets outside, now in the alleyway behind the building. Immediately after Emma walked away, Regina turned and followed whilst saying "This is not over Ms Swan!"

The moment Regina walks outside, hands grab her arms and she gets gently pushed into the wall of the diner.

"A staged fight, really?" Regina smiled whilst encircling her arms around Emma's neck.

"Worked didn't it?" Emma muttered, now completely focused on Regina's lips. She leaned down and locked their lips together and both the women sighed happily at the contact, having a secret relationship makes it hard for them to do this enough.

They kissed, and quiet moans could be heard in the silence of the alleyway when Emma slid her tongue into Regina's mouth and hands explored each other over their clothing. Emma was about to suggest they go home and do this properly when a gasp stopped the women and they pulled away to see a very disturbed looking Snow, hand over her mouth and eyes wide.

Snow suddenly straightened herself up, face stern and she not so calmly told them to get inside the diner, now. Snow turned and went through the door and when the door slammed shut, Emma winced.

"Do you by any chance have another one of your brilliant plans?" Regina asked, not sure what to expect will happen when they get in the diner. Emma sighed, pulled completely away from Regina, and then took her hand.

"We tell them that we're together and if they don't like it, they can go fu-"

"Ok dear, I get the picture" Emma smiled sheepishly and then led Regina inside, bracing herself.

They saw Snow sitting in one of the booths, Charming with his arm round her wearing a look of complete disbelief. The rest of the party-goers were in shock, some in disgust, but the general facial expression was that of a fish, opening and closing their mouths, not quite knowing how to react. The only positive faces in the crowd was Henry, who already had an inkling that something was going on with his mothers and Archie, who noticed the change in attitude of Regina in the past month or so.

"Alright. So you know. Me and Regina-"

"Regina and I, dear" Emma gave Regina a look telling her that she's not helping at all.

"…Regina and I are in a relationship and a pretty God damn good one too. This doesn't concern any of you in the slightest, except Henry. So, Henry is this" She gestured between herself and Regina with their connected hands "Okay?"

Henry nodded, grinning at his mother's. Emma grinned back, and then turned to Regina.

"Now, where were we?" leaning in to plant a kiss on Regina's lips in front of the whole town, and pulled away laughing when Henry whined "Aw I don't wanna see that"


	5. Fix-it fic

Fix it fic for 'In the Name of the Brother'

Once they get out of the tomb, Regina led the way towards her car at the entrance of the graveyard. No words were exchanged during this time, Regina was determined to clear her name and see Henry and so did not spare a second glance at her Mother. Regina climbed into her car, seeing Cora hesitate a moment, unsure what this machine is.

"It is this world's carriage. Get in" Regina was wasting no time. After another moment of hesitation, Cora imitated what her daughter did, getting in the passenger seat of the car and trying to figure out what to do with this belt which her daughter has so willingly trapped herself with. Regina reached out to help, but then quickly sobered herself and started the car. The journey was short anyway.

Across town, the Charming family are still trying to process what Gold has told them. "This is so not what I need right now!" Emma sighed, wishing the day would just end. She had to leave? What about Henry? and Cora's in town…..and Regina…"Arghh!" Emma let out a frustrated scream.

"It will be okay, the good guys always win in the end!" Emma loves the kid, really, but he really knows how to not make the situation better.

"Yeah, kid" Emma sighed. Just at that moment there was a knock at the door. "Seriously?" hoping it was not Gold, Emma swung open the door, ready to attack. Her expression quickly changed from anger to shock to relief, all in a matter of seconds. "Regina" she breathed out.

"Before you say anything, I have proof. I didn't do- "

"I know, I know Regina I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I should of believed you." For a second Regina thought that Cora has once again impersonated someone, but quickly dismissed that thought as Cora was currently binded in the car, restrained by magic - just in case.

"Archie's alive. We've been trying to find you, you know, you're pretty good at hiding" Regina smiled, relieved that the bug is alive and the attempt of light heartedness Emma was making.

"What kind of villain doesn't have a hideout?" Emma smirked, and made a mental note to ask to see the 'lair' later, it's gotta be cool, right?

"I'm sorry Regina" the brunette was about to answer, but Emma carried on. "No, I gotta say this. I'm sorry that I went against my instincts and accused you the second I saw a memory…from a dog, and I'm sorry for what I said back there….you can change….you already have. Can you accept my apology?" Emma grinned sheepishly, echoing Regina's words from that night outside the Diner.

Regina was staring at Emma in awe, did she have this much faith in her? Emma believes that she has already changed for the better. This thought made her heart flutter. She smiled and simply said "Yes"

"Come in. Henry is still up" Emma was already turning and heading back inside. Regina bit back a comment that Henry should have been in bed 4 hours ago, she would have woken him up anyway.

"Mom!" Henry ran over to his Mother and hugged her tight. Regina, this time making sure that this was in fact Henry, knelt down to Henry's level and hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Mom" Regina kissed his head and rubbed his back "It's ok, it's ok" after a while, they let go of each other and Henry led Regina to sit at the kitchen island.

Henry gave Regina a full account of what had happened, his mouth running ahead of his brain and he put a lot of information on Regina at once.

"Gold wants you to leave with him?"

"Yeah…I have to, he threatened all our lives so I guess I'm going on a road trip" Emma said, trying to keep it light and not think of leaving Storybrooke.

"Oh" Regina honestly had no idea why Gold would want to take Emma with him, only that it is not good news.

"Just out of curiosity, what proof do you have?" Oh, Regina had forgotten about Cora, probably impatiently waiting in the car.

"My mother. She found me and told me that she framed me, and then proceeded to try to manipulate me, but that's not going to happen anymore"

"Where is she? Is it safe?" Emma glanced over to Henry, worried for his safety.

"For now. I have restrained her in my car…with magic, I am sorry Henry"

"It's ok, you're using magic for good now" He smiled up to Regina, the love and pride directed to Regina. It was almost too much for the former Evil Queen to take, her eyes watered and she blinked back the tears, smiling back at her son.

"About magic…um, can we talk later Regina?" Emma looked pointedly at Henry over his head then at Regina. She had thought that the saviour would of had worrying thoughts of how the magic makes her feel.

"That would be fine, dear, but we must find a way to keep Cora restrained more…permanently, mine will not last forever"

"Okay. I'll wake up MM and David, they'll know how to deal with her…I think"

Regina tried to restrain her satisfied smile that Emma still referred to her parents as their Storybrooke selves. The Charming's family is not so perfect huh Snow?

After Snow and Charming left giving Regina wary glances, ushered out quickly by Emma. Emma announced bedtime for Henry and told Regina she can tuck him in.

"I missed you, Mom" Henry mumbled as he was settling in bed. Regina sighed happily and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you too, so much" She kissed him on the head and watched him for a few moments, he fell asleep quickly because of the late time. Regina left and saw Emma in the kitchen, pouring out some wine into two glasses. She took a seat at the kitchen and smiled gratefully when the glass was handed over, taking a small sip.

"What do you want to know Emma" the Sheriff smiled at the name used, and then faced Regina.

"When I…did the magic thing on the dream catcher, it was…weird. After I did it I was so, so angry but it felt good…I wanted to be angry and lash out, and the angrier I got the better it felt…it terrified me" Regina searched Emma's face, seeing herself as a 19 year old who just pushed her Mother into a magic mirror.

"That is…to be expected. Magic is seductive, it feels good, and the more magic you use, the more powerful magic you use, the better it feels…And that is dangerous, it - it happened to me. You have to learn to control yourself, if you use magic, you have to be in control of it Emma"

"And how exactly do I do that?"

"Henry."

"What?"

"When you use magic, focus on Henry and the love you feel for him, if you do this right, you should stay in control" Emma rubbed her hand over her face and sighed.

"Alright. I can do that. Thank you, Regina…when I'm away, you'll look after Henry right? Ugh of course you will what am I saying…just...when I get back we'll sort this out…see Henry equally"

"I would like that" They smiled at each other, and the two women haven't felt this relaxed in someone's company in a long time. They both slowly drank their wine through the night, talking and planning and there was even some laughter. Things were okay, for that night. They let go of the stress and burdens for one night and dare they say it, had fun. There may have been a hug exchanged sometime during the night, but neither would admit to anything when they were found by their son in the morning, having passed out on the small couch together.


	6. Tumblr Prompt

**I wrote this in response to a prompt on Tumblr by undertheteacup - Swan Queen AU head canon: while they're in bed together Emma often stops to take in the sight of Regina's naked body beneath her and breathes out "oh my god, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." - Hope you enjoy**

* * *

For the last two months, Emma has been living with the mayor and their son. It has been the greatest two months of Emma's life. She got to see her son every day, wake him up for school, and tuck him in to bed and all the things in between. She also fell asleep beside Regina every night, and woke up surrounded by the brunettes' warmth every morning.

It was a much bigger improvement from when she had to sneak out after their love making, having no time to sink into Regina's embrace that she craved to do. Now Emma had chance to take in every inch of this gorgeous woman when she was peacefully sleeping, with all her guards down.

Every night, after the brunette had drifted off to sleep, _fully satisfied Emma thought with a smirk_. Emma would slowly inch off the bed covers and think just how lucky she is to be lying next to this woman.

First, Emma softly strokes Regina's brunette hair, loving how it was slightly mussed from their activities earlier, and tucked it behind her ear, to get a better view of her lovers face. When sleeping, the frown lines from her troubled life disappeared, leaving Regina looking so young and so innocent it almost made Emma cry the first time she did this, shocked at how life has treated this once innocent girl. Her thumb traced across Regina's lips and settled there for a moment, while she stared at the other woman's closed eyes as if they were staring back at her.

Then, she removed her thumb to trace her eyes down Regina's slender neck, one arm under the pillow she was resting on while the other draped across her stomach, laying on her side. Emma's breath hitched slightly when she took in the view of her lovers breasts, ones that she not so long ago has caressed and sucked, and Emma marvelled at the fact that Regina didn't even have to be awake to have this sort of effect on her.

Unable to keep her hands off the brunette for long, Emma reached out and laid her hand on Regina's hip, her thumb stroking the tan skin. Emma always wondered how Regina did not wake while she was being worshipped, as normally the early riser can be woken by any slight sound.

No matter how many times Emma does this, Regina's beauty still amazes her. Tonight, she breathes out "Oh my god, you are the most beautiful woman in the world"

"I've been told" the tired murmur from Regina made the blonde jump slightly and then blush; she had never been caught before. With her eyes still closed, Regina reached down and pulled the cover over her and Emma, and pulled her lover in close, their legs tangling effortlessly together as they moulded to each other. The brunette has her head nestled in Emma's neck, utterly content.

"How long have you been awake?" Emma needs to know just how embarrassing this is; she is normally the less romantic of the two and is sure that a lot of teasing was going to follow this.

"Every time" Emma widened her eyes and looked down at the mop of hair, Regina had been aware of Emma's admiration of her since the first night Emma was an official resident of the Mayoral Mansion, and found it very flattering and very endearing.

"Oh" Was all Emma said, trying to read the woman's reaction. Regina simply pressed her lips to the blonde's collarbone and whispered "I love you" Emma relaxed and held her lover tighter, dropping a kiss to the brunettes head and whispered "love you too"


End file.
